Cuando los Sinsajos se detienen a escuchar
by Coraline T
Summary: Cinco momentos que marcaron la vida de Peeta Mellark, cinco momentos en que los Sinsajos se detuvieron a escuchar una canción. Historia para el reto de los mini-fics del foro El Diente de León.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto de los mini-fics del foro El Diente de León. Personaje del mes de septiembre: Peeta Mellark.**

* * *

 _Cuando los Sinsajos se detienen a escuchar_

Capítulo uno: Como si fuera magia

Es un día radiante, probablemente uno de los últimos antes de que el otoño llegue. El cielo azul parece extenderse hasta el infinito, sin ninguna nube adornándolo, haciendo que todo el distrito se vea más bonito.

Peeta Mellark, de tan solo cinco años, no deja de mirar el cielo con algo de impaciencia, mientras espera a que su padre termine sus labores en la panadería. Es el primer día de escuela, y no quiere llegar tarde. Sentado en los escalones de la entrada de la panadería, sostiene la vieja mochila con avidez, mientras se repite a sí mismo que todavía es temprano, que papá le prometió que no llegarían tarde y que él siempre cumple sus promesas.

Cuando su padre sale del negocio Peeta suelta una exclamación y se pone inmediatamente de pie, arrancando una sonrisa de su progenitor. La noche anterior tuvo una pequeña discusión con su esposa porque quería ser él quien lo acompañase en su primer día de escuela. Ella accedió, aunque él se ha tenido que levantar dos horas antes de lo usual para dejar todo listo en la panadería. No le parece un precio excesivo, sobre todo al ver el entusiasmo del más pequeño de sus tres hijos.

El camino no es particularmente largo, pero a medida que se acercan más y más a la escuela el Señor Mellark nota como la alegría de Peeta empieza a esfumarse, y como el niño parece cada vez más meditabundo. Intenta distraerlo con comentarios banales, incluso llega a prometerle dejarlo jugar con un pedazo de masa cuando regrese de la escuela, pero nada funciona.

Peeta está asustado. Tiene miedo de que lo que le dijeron sus hermanos en la noche sea verdad, y que la maestra sea igual a su madre cuando está enojada. Tiene miedo de no lograr hacer amigos, y de tener que pasar solo los almuerzos. Tiene miedo de lo que le dijo su madre hace unos días, que no se acercara a los niños de La Veta si no quería enfermarse y morir.

Por primera vez la idea de ir a la escuela no le parece tan alentadora.

El señor Mellark no sabe exactamente por qué lo hace. Probablemente porque es la única manera de distraer a su asustado hijo. Quizás porque verlos allí hace que viejas heridas del pasado se remuevan. Quizás porque sabe que no hará ningún daño compartir aquella vieja historia con su hijo más pequeño. El caso es que lo hace, y termina mostrándole a su hijo a los Everdeen.

— ¿Ves esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero.

— ¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti? — Pregunta Peeta molesto, poniéndose de puntillas para ver mejor a la niña. Lleva el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y un vestido a cuadros. No se ve muy especial; tampoco su padre, pero ambos parecen muy felices juntos.

— Porque cuando él canta… _hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar._

Entonces la maestra llama a los niños, y Peeta se queda con las ganas de saber qué significa lo que su padre dijo. ¿Es posible que los pájaros se detengan a escuchar? ¿Cómo?

Minutos después aquellas interrogantes han sido olvidadas, y Peeta enfrenta su primer día de escuela.

.

Al final la escuela no era tan mala como sus hermanos dijeron. Las clases no son aburridas hasta la muerte como dijo Robb y las maestras parecen bastante agradables. Incluso se ha hecho con un grupito de amigos, todos ellos de la zona comercial, como su madre dijo que hiciera.

La última clase es la de música. Peeta se sienta al lado de la ventana y tiene que luchar contra el sueño, porque los rayos de sol que entran por allí no hacen otra cosa que adormilarlo. ¡Qué ganas tiene de dormir una pequeña siesta! Quizás si llega temprano a casa su mamá lo deje dormir un rato, antes de tener que ir con su padre para observarlo hacer el pan…

La voz de la maestra lo saca de su ensoñación. Se pasa la mano por la cara para despertarse mientras la maestra pregunta si alguien conoce la Canción del Valle. Mira a sus compañeros; hay varios que asienten afirmativamente con la cabeza, aunque todos con timidez. Entonces una mano se alza rápidamente, y exclama que ella la sabe.

Es la niña de trenzas, la que su padre señaló en la fila.

Peeta la observa con apatía mientras avanza hasta el frente de la clase y se coloca en el taburete que la maestra señala. Se ve muy concentrada, seguramente debe estar pensando en la letra. De todas formas se ve feliz, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos grises brillando de emoción contenida.

Entonces la niña empieza a cantar, y es como si el tiempo se detuviera en aquella clase.

Peeta escucha fascinado. Nunca había escuchado a nadie cantar así. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan bonita, tan clara, tan… Ni siquiera tiene palabras para describirla. Mira a sus compañeros esperando encontrarlos fascinados por la voz de la niña pero, aunque algunos la miran sorprendidos, ninguno parece entender la magnitud de lo que está sucediendo.

Lo sobresalta un ruido a su costado, en la ventana. Se gira con curiosidad y encuentra a dos pájaros, cree que son Sinsajos, posados en la rama más cercana a la ventana, mirando atentamente a la niña, escuchando su canción.

Internamente quiere protestar cuando la canción termina y ella regresa a su asiento. Ahora entiende las palabras de su padre, y entiende por qué su madre huyó con el minero. Él también huiría con ella si con ello garantizara escucharla cantar para siempre.

Al salir de la escuela le pregunta a su padre y se entera que la niña se llama Katniss. Su nombre queda grabado a fuego en su mente, al igual que su canción.

 _Katniss._

La niña que cuando canta hace que los pájaros se detengan a escucharla. _Como si fuera magia._

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí comenzando esta mini historia en respuesta al reto :) Como era Peeta quise hacer una historia aparte. Van a ser 5 capítulos, cada uno relatando alguna parte significativa de la vida de Peeta, que voy a ir subiendo a lo largo del mes (no tengo fecha exacta).**

 **Espero que les guste :) (pueden dejar reviews si lo hace, o si no también xD)**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto de los mini-fics del foro El Diente de León. Personaje del mes de septiembre: Peeta Mellark.**

* * *

Capítulo dos: Rebelión

La primera vez que Peeta escucha hablar de la rebelión es mucho antes de ser cosechado en Los Juegos del Hambre, mucho antes de ser enviado al Vasallaje para aplacar la ira de los distritos, mucho antes de ser capturado por el Capitolio, mucho antes de ser convertido en un arma.

La primera vez que escucha aquella palabra no logra entender su significado, o al menos no del todo.

Es una tarde apacible en la panadería, una de esas en que no hay demasiados clientes. Su papá dijo que el distrito no está pasando por un buen momento, pero que pronto lo superarán. Peeta, que apenas tiene siete años y no termina de entender todo lo que aquella frase implica, quiere creerle a su padre, sobre todo porque no es lo más agradable del mundo comer el pan rancio que ya nadie quiere comprar.

Está con su padre en la parte de atrás de la panadería, observándolo trabajar, cuando golpean la puerta. No la puerta de entrada, sino la puerta de atrás, que da al patio donde tienen al cerdo y un viejo manzano que casi nunca da frutos. Golpean tres veces seguidas, y luego de dos segundos, una vez más. Como una señal.

Su padre lanza una mirada rápida y lo envía a cerrar la puerta que conecta la cocina con el frente de la panadería. Peeta obedece sin cuestionarlo, lo mejor es cerrar rápido, porque le da la impresión que su papá no quiere que su mamá los vea.

Entonces regresa y se coloca atrás de su padre, esperando ver lo qué está pasando.

Segundos después lo descubre.

Es el papá de Katniss, la niña de las trenzas. Lo reconocería en cualquier lado; siempre lo observa al salir de la escuela, cuando va a buscar a Katniss. Es muy alto y su presencia lo intimida un poco, aunque el hombre tiene rostro amable y los mismos ojos grises que la niña. Varias veces se quedó observándolos más tiempo del debido, incluso una vez caminó cerca de ellos para comprobar si lo que su papá le ha dicho es cierto, si el señor Everdeen tiene el mismo don que su hija.

Su presencia sólo significa una cosa: hoy por primera vez en varios días no van a cenar pan rancio.

Su mamá se va a poner feliz, aunque solamente porque desconoce el origen de la carne fresca. Si ella supiera seguramente los obligaría a botar el guiso y a comer pan duro. Es algo que han aprendido a las malas unos meses atrás. Desde entonces, todos los intercambios los realizan en la parte de atrás de la panadería, cuando están seguros que la señora Mellark no va a aparecer.

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose saca a Peeta de una especie de trance. Su papá le encarga vigilar los hornos mientras él lleva la ardilla que ha conseguido a la vieja nevera, esa que siempre hace tanto ruido que temen que de un momento para otro explote.

Entonces Peeta decide aprovechar su oportunidad.

Sale por la misma puerta rápidamente, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar hacia atrás. En cuanto divisa al señor Everdeen más adelante se echa a correr, aunque cuidando de mantenerse siempre detrás de él. Una vez que ha llegado a una distancia prudencial deja de correr y camina, mirando a los costados temiendo que alguien lo vea. El señor Everdeen camina en dirección a La Veta. No pasará mucho hasta que la callecita de adoquines grises de la zona comercial se termine y él no pueda seguirlo más.

Cuando piensa que nuevamente no va a poder comprobar su teoría la melodía empieza a brotar de los labios del hombre.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol en el que colgaron

a un hombre por matar a tres?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol donde el hombre muerto

pidió a su amor huir con él?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Probablemente sea su imaginación, o quizás no, pero le da la impresión que el distrito entero está sumido en silencio por un momento, mientras el señor Everdeen continúa su canción. No es la misma canción que cantó Katniss hace ya dos años, pero los pájaros reaccionan de la misma forma. Se detienen a escuchar.

No es hasta que el señor Everdeen se aleja y su canción se pierde que siente una mano en su hombro. Se gira asustado y encuentra a su padre contemplando al papá de Katniss con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Regresan a la panadería en silencio, Peeta esperando por un regaño que nunca va a llegar. Lo único que su padre le dice antes de regresar a sus tareas es:

— No quiero que repitas esa canción Peeta. — Su tono de voz es firme, pero al mismo tiempo dulce. Él no va a pegarle como hace mamá cuando algo le disgusta.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Es peligrosa. Habla de la rebelión. Si alguien te escucha te meterás en problemas, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Qué significa rebelión, papá? — Le pregunta Peeta algo confundido.

— _Significa negarse a perder la esperanza._ — Le responde su padre con una sonrisa cansada antes de regresar al trabajo.

 _._

Años después, cuando vuelve a escuchar aquella canción, está tan entumecido por todo el daño que le han causado que no termina de entender del todo lo que significa. Retazos de viejos recuerdos vienen a él, y por primera vez en lo que parece mucho tiempo no siente miedo de tener imágenes en su cabeza.

No son recuerdos brillantes.

Un niño pequeño siguiendo a un hombre que canta. Los Sinsajos deteniéndose a escuchar su canción. Una vieja frase resonando en su cabeza, mientras todo lo demás amenaza con aplastarlo.

 _Rebelión significa negarse a perder la esperanza._

Quizás sea momento de que él inicie su propia rebelión.

* * *

 **992 palabras y una sensación extranísima en el pecho al imaginar esta escena.**

 **Espero que les guste :) Muchas gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows.**

 **jessi Mellark:** Gracias por pasarte por aquí también!

 **En el siguiente Peeta ya va a ser un poco más grande. No voy a decir más :)**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto de los mini-fics del foro El Diente de León. Personaje del mes de septiembre: Peeta Mellark.**

 **(Y sí, ya se que estamos en octubre ¬¬)**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Miedo

La vida puede cambiar mucho en muy poco tiempo. Y Peeta es el claro ejemplo de ello.

Apenas instalado en su nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores no puede dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, siempre ayudado por un odioso bastón, intentando apropiarse un poco del lugar. Es una casa enorme, quizás incluso más grande que la casa del alcalde, sobriamente decorada, elegante.

Pero tiene algo. No puede afirmarlo con certeza, pero le da la impresión que todo en aquella casa le recuerda a los Juegos. Quizás sean ideas suyas, pero cada rincón de la casa parece un recordatorio de toda la sangre que tuvo que derramarse para que el esté allí, viviendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando los pensamientos amenazan con quebrar la poca cordura que le queda decide moverse al único cuarto que todavía no revisó y que es, irónicamente, el que más interés le hubiera generado antes de ganar los juegos. Está en la planta baja, para que no tenga que esforzarse tanto subiendo las escaleras, y Effie le dijo que no se preocupara que ella ya se encargó de conseguir todo lo necesario.

Sin embargo el desinterés que le genera es algo alarmante.

Es un cuarto espacioso, con una ventana que da al frente de la casa, con vistas al jardín donde alguien se encargó de plantar todo tipo de flores. A los costados de la ventana y esparcidos por todo el cuarto hay varios atriles y lienzos de todos los tamaños. Hay miles de pinceles, de todas formas y tamaños y si es posible, aun más pinturas. Oleos, acuarelas, acrílicos de todos los colores. Cajas inmensas de lápices de todos los tipos.

Asqueado, se apresura a cerrar la ventana, dejando el cuarto a oscuras. Luego sale y lo cierra con llave, deseando tirar la llave a un lugar donde nadie nunca pueda encontrarla.

¿Cómo puede él ser poseedor de aquel cuarto enorme mientras la gente en su distrito sigue muriendo de hambre?

Se promete a sí mismo nunca utilizar aquel cuarto, porque aunque sabe que no puede deshacerse de él, no le va a dar el gusto al Capitolio de convertirlo en una persona frívola, de esas que pintan sin importarle que los materiales que usan pudieran alimentar a varias familias por algún tiempo.

Se promete no dejar que ellos sigan rompiéndolo.

Pero por la noche, cuando las pesadillas llegan, tiene que romper aquella promesa.

.

No sabe a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo lleva encerrado en aquel cuarto. Ha cerrado la ventana y para iluminar el lugar se vale de unas viejas lámparas a gas que encontró en un ático de la casa. No ha querido prender las luces eléctricas, porque se le hace injusto iluminar el cuarto mientras el distrito no tiene electricidad ni siquiera para refrigerar los alimentos. Ha cerrado la puerta con llave, para que nadie lo moleste.

De todas formas nadie lo hace.

Su familia continúa viviendo como si nada hubiese pasado, como si los Juegos no les hubieran robado al hijo menor. Su madre se alegró cuando le dio algo de dinero para que hagan reformas en la panadería, pero eso fue todo. Su padre no deja de mirarlo con tristeza infinita en sus ojos, lo cual termina siendo más hiriente que irritante. Sus hermanos quieren pretender que nada ha pasado, pero todo ha pasado entre ellos.

Haymitch sigue encerrado en su casa, bebiendo, desde que las cámaras finalmente dejaron el distrito. No lo culpa. Él está encerrado desde hace días pintando como un desquiciado para mantenerse ocupado, para no dormir.

Y Katniss…

De ella no sabe nada. Tampoco está seguro si quiere saberlo. Quiere encerrarse y odiarla para siempre por haber fingido, pero no puede hacerlo. Quiere culparla, pero no puede. Después de todo, lo único que ella quería era lo mismo que él: sobrevivir.

Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos hace que todo sea menos doloroso.

Así que se entretiene pintando. Pinta hasta que el cansancio lo vence y termina durmiéndose en alguna parte del cuarto, y cuando despierta intentando escapar de una nueva pesadilla pinta lo que ve, como si fuera capaz de encerrar los malos recuerdos en un lienzo, como si las pinturas fueran una especie de cárcel para todos aquellos recuerdos que amenazan con enloquecerlo.

En un momento, no está seguro si es de día o de noche, se encuentra a sí mismo pintando frenético, intentando escapar de un recuerdo que empieza a ser recurrente en sus pesadillas.

 _Está en la cueva, escondido, con la esperanza de que finalmente el dolor se termine y se muera. Lo único que puede desear es que ella se encuentre a salvo, y que logre sobrevivir a esto. Si alguien pudiera darle esa certeza, dejaría este mundo en paz._

 _Es entonces cuando los escucha y, aunque podría ser un delirio producto de la fiebre, algo le dice que es real._

 _Son Sinsajos._

 _Sinsajos repitiendo la Canción del Valle, pasándose la melodía de unos a otros, formando un entramado que solo ellos saben hacer, convirtiendo la canción de Katniss (porque sabe que es ella) en algo tan mágico como melancólico._

 _Y es entonces, cuando el cañón suena y uno de ellos se posa en la entrada de la cueva, tratando de protegerse del ruido, que Peeta realmente siente miedo, por primera vez en los Juegos._

 _Miedo de que los Sinsajos dejen de cantar para siempre._

.

El brusco sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saca de su ensoñación. Aparta la vista del cuadro del Sinsajo recién terminado para encontrarse con Haymitch jadeando, mirándolo molesto. Sorprendido, mira la puerta, que está algo torcida después de que su mentor la pateara hasta abrirla.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le pregunta con fastidio, mientras se tapa la cara para protegerse de la luz del sol.

Haymitch desde la puerta, le sonríe con algo de ironía antes de contestar.

— ¿No es obvio? Salvándote de ti mismo, chico. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

* * *

 **994 palabras.**

 **Y sí, llegué un poco tarde, pero mi intención es completar los 5 capítulos que componen la historia, aunque sea fuera de la fecha del reto...**

 **En este caso quise ahondar un poco en cómo pasó Peeta los primeros días después de los Juegos, porque Katniss no puede ser la única traumada xD**

 **No sé cuándo voy a subir los dos capítulos restantes, pero lo haré :)**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
